Happiness
by Rei Fujoshi Official Couple
Summary: Tao seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai kronologi kehidupan yang sangat sulit. Tao seorang anak ceria, cengeng, dan sangat baik hati bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dingin. Tao mempunyai perasaan istimewa tentang apa itu Keluarga. It's YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happiness

Author: Rei Ame

Rate: T

Genre:Romance(?), Family,etc

Cast: Member Exo and Oc seiiring berjalannya FF ini.

Length: Chaptered

Main Pair: KrisTao

Summary: Tao seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai kronologi kehidupan yang sangat sulit. Tao seorang anak ceria, cengeng, dan sangat baik hati bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dingin. Tao mempunyai perasaan istimewa tentang apa itu Keluarga. **It's YAOI**

Disc: Cast hanya milik tuhan YME dan juga agency mereka keculai OC. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menyukseskan FF gaje saya. Ini FF terinspirasi dari drama Jepang. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), OOC, alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bawa FF baru nih :D Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Leader Of SG.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang indah di Seoul ibu kota dari Korea Selatan. Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam masih bergelut dalam dunia mimpinya dengan memeluk boneka panda besar sebagai gulingnya.

Sinar matahri mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar yang dominan berwarna hitam putih dan bermotif panda itu melalui celah jendela.

Seorang namja imut berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan mencoba membangunkan namja yang memeluk panda itu.

"Tao-ah... ireonnayo... Baby Panda...palli" ucap namja imut yang tengah mencoba membangunkan namja yang di panggil Tao itu.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Tao, ia berjalan menyingkap semua tirai jendela agar sinar matahari pagi dapat masuk dan menerangi kamar ini. Dan juga ia mematikan lampu dan mulai membuka jendela.

"Tao... ayo bangun..." ucapnya sedikit kesal sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh indah dari seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"eungh...Baek eomma... aku masih mengantuk..." rengek Tao kembali menarik selimutnya.

"palli...atau kau ingin aku mengadukannya pada appamu agar dia yang membangunkanmu?" ancam namja imut yang dipanggil Baek eomma oleh Tao.

Baekhyun namja imut itu terlihat menyeringai saat ancamannya berhasil dan membuat Tao sang pangeran tidur langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"jika sudah siap turunlah dan makan... Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu di bawah... dan kumohon jangan panggil aku eomma Tao..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Tao.

.

.

.

"mana Tao, Baekkie?"tanya seorang namja tinggi yang tengah memasang dasinya. "masih mandi..." jawab Bakehyun mulai menyusun meja makan dengan makanan yang sudah ia buat untuk Chanyeol sang suami dan untuk Tao sang keponakannya.

"Chagiya... ku dengar ia sering menangis di sekolah... apa kau tak menjaganya?" tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan sambil menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Tao.

"aku menjaganya... hanya saja saat ada rapat di sekolah aku tak bisa menjaga... kau taukan? Semenjak Yoona noona mengusirnya dari rumah utama keluarga Huang ia jadi sering menangis? Dan juga Hanggeng hyung sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan karna Yoona noona melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Tao, ingat?" ungkap Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"isss... si nenek tua itu. Harusnya dia bisa menerima uri panda sebagai keluarga Huang, dasar... aiisshh padahal uri panda itu harusnya pewaris tunggal Huang Corp" umpat Baekhyun.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi... semua itu takdir... setidaknya ia bahagia dengan kita..."

"Chan appa... Baek eomma..."panggil Tao dengan suara riangnya yang berlari meunuruni anak tangga.

"wah... uri panda sudah siap ne?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Tao.

"appa... jangan dirusak... Tao sudah merapikan rambut Tao... nanti berantakan dan Tao di hukum dengan Suho songsaenim bagaimana?" kesal Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hahaha jika Suho hyung menghukum mu... maka appa akan menyuruh Lay untuk menghukumnya..." ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian bersiap mengambil makanannya.

"ayo makan..." ajak Baekhyun dan di turuti oleh kedua namja yang sejak tadi sibuk bercanda.

.

.

.

"Chan appa... katakan pada _appa_ jika dia punya waktu minggu besok, Tao ingin bermain ke Lotte World bersamanya..." ucap Tao saat sudah berada di halaman sekolahnya.

"ne... akan appa sampaikan, nah sekarang masuklah dan jangan nakal arra?"

"ne...bye-bye" ucap Tao dan kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Chanyeol adalah kepala sekolah di School. Sedangkan Tao? Ia adalah anak pemilik dari sekolah ini tapi sayang presdir tak mau mengakuinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Huang.

"huh... anak yang lucu dan manis, tapi sayang tak diakui.." keluh Chanyeol yang terus berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang tak lain adalah ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan kini pelajaran jam pertama pun dimulai. Dan Suho mulai memasuki kelasnya.

"annyeonghaseyo..." sapa Suho mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya yang mebuat semua siswi maupun siswa disana terpesona.

"annyeong songsaenim..." balas semua murid di kelas itu. "baiklah... kita kedatangan murid baru dari China, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Suho.

"annyeong... Wu Yi Fan imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Bangapta" ucapnya sopan. "nah kau bisa pilih tempat dudukmu, ada dua yang kosong"

"ne" Kris seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang bak pangeran dan juga wajah dingin yang terkesan tampan kini mulai berjalan menuju bangku kosongnya.

Di sebelah Sunny ada Satu bangku kosong di deretan dekat jendela sebelah kiri di urutan ke 3 dan satu lagi di sebelah Tao yang berada di belakang dekat tembok paling pojok.

Saat Kris berjalan ia sempat melirik Tao yang tengah menatapnya gembira. Dan Kris sempat melirik ke arah Sunny yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ayo-duduk-di-sebelahku. 'cih yeoja aneh...' ledek Kris dan berjalan menuju Kursi paling belakang tepat di samping Tao.

Sunny meenatap tajam ke arah Tao dan dengan sombongnya membalikkan wajahnya kembali kedepan.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida... senang berkenalan denganmu Kris" bisik Tao dengan senyum indah nan menawannya.

"bisakah kau diam?!" balas Kris dengan nada dingin membuat Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbincang lebih lama lagi dengan namja yang baru 2 menit menjadi teman sebangku nya.

"sejarah Yunani kuno mengatakan bahwa ada 12 dewa yang memimpin dunia dengan rukun di Olympus. Dengan 3 dewa besar yaitu Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades.. para dewa pernah turun kebumi dan juga di sejarah Yunani kuno mengatakan bahwa dulu ada yang namanya HalF God and half human" Suho mulai menjelaskan mata pelajarannya.

.

.

.

"baiklah sampai disini pertemuan kita kali ini... sampai jumpa lagi.." ucpa Suho meninggalkan kelas. Semua murid bersorak ria dan mulai beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Ada yang ke kantin dan ada yang berpacaran di dalam kelas.

"kau mau ke kantin Kris?" ajak Tao. "tidak" jawab Kris dan beranjak pergi entah kemana.

"eh? Dasar aneh" umpat Tao. "Tao hyung... ingin ikut tidak?" ajak seorang namja berkulit putih yang bername tag kan Oh Sehun.

"kemana?" tanya Tao heran. "ke kantin..." sambung namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya yang bername tag kan Xi Luhan. Luhan murid tingkat 3 dan Sehun berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Sedangkan Tao adalah murid tingkat 2 di School.

School adalah sekolah elit yang mengandalkan kedudukan orang tua dan seberapa kayanya dirimu. Orang tua Sehun adalah bagian dari kepala dinas pendidikan. Sedangkan Luhan orang tuanya adalah seorang Presdir dari perusahaan sebuah perusahaan yang teknologi terkemuka di Asia.

"hhhmmm aniyo... kalian ajak Chen dan Xiumin hyung saja..."tolak Tao dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

Xiumin adalah teman sekelas Luhan yang akrab dengan Tao karena orang tua Xiumin adalah mitra bisnis dari perusahaan . sedangkan Chen orang tuanya adalah kepala mentri Dinas Pariwisata di Korea.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Padahalkan dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, dia pasti tau seluk beluk dari sekolahnya sendiri kan? Tapi kenapa ia malah berjalan-jalan dan tak menghabiskan waktunya di kantin saja bersama teman-temannya?

Tao orang yang sangat mudah bergaul dan juga mempunyai 4 orang sahabat walau mereka berbeda kelas. Tao mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya yang sangat luas dan indah itu. Di ujung taman itu terdapat sebuah aliran sungai buatan yang airnya sangat jernih.

"huh...eomma... kapan kita bertemu lagi?" guman Tao duduk di pinggir aliran sungai itu. Sangkin jernihnya air di aliran sungai buatan itu, Tao melihat sebuah boneka yang sangat bagus tenggelam di dasar aliran sungai itu.

"alpaca... PanPan pasti senang kalau aku membawa teman baru untuknya"ucap Tao senang dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melepas sepatu, kaos kaki, dan menaikkan ujung celana seragamnya hingga selutut agar tak basah oleh air.

"dapat..." ucapnya girang saat berhasil meraih boneka alpaca yang terlihat agak kotor dan membawanya naik kemabali ke daratan*cieelah*

"eoh? Kalian?" kaget Tao saat melihat 3 namja yang kini berstatus sebagai sunbae nya. "eoh? Kau anak panda?" ledek salah satu dari mereka yang bername tag Cho Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau katakan sunbae? Aku ini bukan anak Panda! Aku ini anak manusia!" kesal Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hahaha dasar bocah! Bagaimana bisa kau naik kelas ke tingkat 2 eoh? Dasar bocah!" cemeeh namja yang ada di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang bername tag kan Kim Yesung.

"Ya! Aku bukan bocah!" Tao menghentakkan kaki kanannya sangat mirip dengan anak-anak yang tengah merajuk.

"euummm biar ku tebak! Kau ini namja jenis Uke ne? Hahahaa... kau ingin menjadi Uke ku?" ejek namja yang ada di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun yang bername tagkan Choi Siwon.

Walaupun Tao punya banyak teman bukan berarti ia tak punya musuh. Ada beberapa orang yang tak suka pada namja imut ini hanya karena masalah sepela yang tak seharusnya mereka campur tangan dan terkadang mereka yang berurusan dengan Tao maka ia akan mati besok.

Oleh karena itu banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Tao menyombongkan dirinya. Padahal itu semua karena Chanyeol yang menyuruh orang untuk memata-matai Tao dan juga melindunginya dari jarak yang jauh saat Chanyeol tak ada, cukup simple bukan?.

"itu boneka alpaca? Wah ternyata uri bocah sangat menyukai boneka ne?" ucap Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Tao dan merebut boneka alpaca itu.

"k-kembalikan sunbae... aku mohon.."pinta Tao saat Kyuhyun mengambil bonekanya.

"sudahlah Kyu, kau bisa tamat jika kau mengganggunya" saran Yesung.

"huh... dasar bocah TerBuang" ucap Siwon dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan kata 'TERBUANG' dan tersenyum sinis pada Tao.

"kau pikir kau siapa eoh?! Huang Zi Tao si bocah bisa apa eoh?!" bentak Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan boneka itu ke tanah dan mulai menginjaknya dengan sangat kuat membuat boneka itu semakin lusuh dan juga kotor.

"hiks.. h-hentikan.. hiks" isak Tao sambil berusaha mengambil boneka yang baru saja akan ia jadikan teman untuk bermain.

**BUGH**

"akkhh"rintih Tao saat ia merasa bokongnya sakit sangat sakit karena mendarat dengan tidak elit ke tanah karena ulah Siwon yang mendorong Tao hingga terjatuh membuat luka kecil di siku tangan kanan Tao.

"ayo pergi... moodku semakin memburuk saat berrtemu bocah panda ini" ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"hiks...padahalkan hiks..Tao hanya ingin memberikan PanPan hiks..teman agar tak kesepian...seperti Tao... hiks eomma..." Tao terisak sambil merangkak mengambil boneka alpaca yang tak jauh darinya.

"hiks..kau tak apa mmm...Ace?" guman Tao membersihkan debu dari bulu boneka itu. Yap boneka itu kini tlah mempunyai nama dan juga pemilik.

"appo...eomma..."lirih Tao sambil memegang siku kanannya.

"dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu berisik! Berhenti menangis arra?!" ucap seorang namja yang keluar dari balik pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Tao berada sambil mengucek matanya.

"k-kau?" gagap Tao saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari balik pohon besar itu.

"oh? Kau bocah panda?" tanya seorang namja tinggi bermbut pirang dengan wajah coolnya.

"kenapa menangis eoh?"tanya Kris lagi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Tao. Tao hanya menunjukkan sikunya yang berdarah dan tangan kirinya memegang erat boneka alpacanya.

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tak membalas mereka saat mereka membully mu tadi?"omel Kris sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"eomma bilang tidak boleh melayangkan tinju pada orang lain kecuali saat yang terdesak. Karena lelaki sejati takkan pernah melayangkan tinjunya kesembarang orang" jawab Tao disertai penjelasan.

Kris hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai berjongkok di hadapan Tao. "sini sikumu" titah Kris dan mulai memplester luka di siku Tao. Tao mengikuti perintah Kris dan menatap Kris heran.

Kenapa di kelas sangat dingin tapi saat di luar kelas sangat baik?. Aneh, sangat aneh. "apa yang kau lihat bocah panda?" tanya Kris kembali dengan aura dinginnya.

"huh, tadi sangat baik sekarang jadi dingin. Sebenarnya kau itu apa sih?" kesal Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil melihatnya. 'Bagaiaman bisa ada bocah semanis ini?' pikirnya.

"nah sudah selesai..." ucap Kris kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Tao.

"gomawo..."ucap Tao tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala boneka alpaca yang sudah dia beri nama ace.

"ace ya?"tanya Kris membuat Tao menoleh dan menatap Kris heran. "kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Tao

"semuaanyyaa... awalnya aku hanya ingin tidur di sini tapi semua itu harus kubatalkan saat kau mulai mengoceh dan mengganggu ketenanganku, aku hanya duduk memperhatikan aliran sungai itu hingga akhirnya kau tiba-tiba saja masuk. Kupikir kau mau ngapain.. eh rupanya Cuma mau ngambil boneka lusuh itu. Jadi aku mendengar segala yang kau ucapkan"jelas Kris panjang lebar selebar big miss indonesia XD.

"berarti kau menguping dong?" tanya Tao terlihat seperti anak kecil polos yang ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"ya! Aku tidak menguping panda!" kesal Kris dan kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"Ya! Aku Tao! Huang Zi Tao! Bukan panda! Dasar tiang listrik jelek!" teriak Tao mengiringi berlalunya Kris dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

Tanpa sengaja Kris menabrak beberapa namja saat ia berjalan di koridor kelas. "YA! Murid baru! Ini hari pertama mu sekolah! Jadi jangan cari gara-gara dengan ku! Arraseo?!" bentak namja yang sudah dikenali kenakalannya yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan si Evil Kyuhyun dan 2 orang temannya.

"Ya! Kau harusnya yang mengalah SUNBAE" balas Kris dengan kata penuh penekanan pada kata Sunbae.

"dasar murid baru tak berguna! Kau yang menabrakku sehingga semua barangku jatuh!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima.

Siswa/siswi yang melihat adegan itu lari kedalam kelas terdekat agar bisa berlindung dari amukan sang Evil dan kawan-kawannya. Sedangkan Kris? Ia hanya menatap para Sunabenya itu dengan tatapan tajam nan dinginnya.

"sudahlah... Kyu biarkan saja anak baru sok cool itu" ejek Siwon menatap sinis Kris.

"apa kata mu hah!" bentak Kris tak terima. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang dan juga mencekam sepertinya 3 vs 1 itu terlalu tak adil bukan?.

**BUGH**

Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elit saat Kris berhasil memukulnya tepat di wajahnya. Merasa tak mau kalah Yesung dan Siwon pun mulai mengkroyok Kris.

"ukkhh"rintih Kris saat Yesung berhasil melayangkan tinjuannya ke perut Kris dengan sangat kuat dan juga tinjuan Siwon yang berhasil mengenai wajah tampannya.

Membuat Kris terjatuh ke lantai. Yesung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan melalui Krsi yang nyaris babak belur.

Tak ada murid yang berani dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Siwon. Karena prestasi nakal mereka yang terbilang cukup tinggi. Bahakan Kyuhyun berani melawan gurunya jika ia tidak suka dengan guru itu.

Bahkan Chanyeol saja tak bisa mengeluarkan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung karena orang tua mereka adalah mitra bisnis penting di perusahaan dan juga keluarga mereka bertiga adalah bagian dari orang pemerintahan.

"dasar bodoh! Kan sudah kubilang jangan melayangkan tinjumu" ucap seorang namja di belakang Kris.

"kau orang asing apa urusan mu dengan ku-"ucapan Kris terpotong saat ia berbalik melihat siapa namja yang yang berani menggatakannya bodoh.

"kau bocah panda?!"

"ya! Aku punya nama!"

TBC~

Fiiuuhh... akhirnya selesai cahp 1 :D yeeaayy... ini ff kedua Rei. Karena banyak yang suka FF debut Rei alias TITOD(Trap In The Other Dimension) Rei jadi kepengen nulis FF baru lagi. Yah walaupun hasilnya tetep aja gaje n abal.

Do you mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Happiness

Author: Rei Ame

Rate: T

Genre:Romance(?), Family,etc

Cast: Member Exo and Oc seiiring berjalannya FF ini.

Length: Chaptered

Main Pair: KrisTao

Summary: Tao seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai kronologi kehidupan yang sangat sulit. Tao seorang anak ceria, cengeng, dan sangat baik hati bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dingin. Tao mempunyai perasaan istimewa tentang apa itu Keluarga. **It's YAOI**

Disc: Cast hanya milik tuhan YME dan juga agency mereka keculai OC. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menyukseskan FF gaje saya. Ini FF terinspirasi dari drama Jepang. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), OOC, alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bawa FF baru nih :D Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Leader Of SG.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"huh...sudah kuduga kau bocah panda" gerutu Kris sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun tak berapa lama ia hampir saja terjatuh jika si Bocah Panda itu tak menolongnya.

"See? Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan berkelahi Pabbo!" ucap Tao si bocah panda sambil membantu Kris berjalan.

"Ya! Aku tidak PABBO!" ucap Kris jengkel sambil menepis tangan Tao yang memegang tangan kanannya dengan sangat kasar. Tao hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti Kris sambil memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk.

Bahkan dia hampir menabrak loker – loker yang ada di lorong kelas, walaupun keadaan sekolah sepi karena semua murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di cafetaria.

"ukkhh..shit" rintih Kris disertai dengan umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya! Kris Wu! Dengarkan aku!" Tao mulai kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Oh belum lagi saat ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Menambah kesan imut dari seorang bocah panda Zi Tao.

Kris menoleh dan melihat tingkah Tao saat ngambek. Bahkan ia sempat terpana saat melihat tingkah lucu Tao yang menurut semua orang sangat imut. "baiklah bicara sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap Kris tetap dengan gaya cool nan dingin miliknya.

"baiklah, Kris Wu... namaku Tao. Huang Zi Tao, jadi tolong panggil aku Tao dan berhentilah memanggilku bocah panda! Dan kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun sunbae dan teman-temannya?" ucap Tao panjang lebar.

"Ya! Mereka duluan yang cari gara-gara dengan ku... hhh" belum sempat Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia merasa semuanya gelap dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**BUGH**

Tao membulatkan matanya saat melihat perubahan pada Kris. Yap dia sedikit lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dengan sigap Tao menangkap(?) tubuh Kris sebelum tubuh Kris membentur lantai.

"huh...anak baru ini kenapa sih? Aneh banget! Tiba – tiba pingsan... apa karena berkelahi?" guman Tao sambil berusaha membopong tubuh Kris ke ruang Uks yang berada di ujung Lorong kelas 1 itu.

.

.

.

"Hyoyeon noona... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tao duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di ruangan serba putih alias Uks yang ukurannya terlihat seperti ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

"dia hanya lelah saja, dan juga sedikit demam karena suhu tubuhnya terusnya naik. Dia si murid baru kan Tao?" tanya Hyoyeon duduk di kursi tepat di depan Tao.

Biar diperjelas. Uks yang mirip dengan ruang perawatan di rumah sakit itu mempunyai 4 tempat tidur dan satu meja dan kursi untuk sang dokter dan juga satu kursi di setiap tempat tidur untuk orang yang ingin menemani temannya yang ada di uks ini.

"Tao, bisa kau jaga dia? Hhmm aku harus segera pergi. Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja Lay oppa dia akan membantumu tentang obat-obatan" ucap Hyoyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Tao terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat ia disuruh menjaga Kris di ruang kesehatan. Yang benar saja! Tao itu benci dengan yang namanya sendiri.

**TENG TENG**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan kembali dimulai. Ingin rasanya Tao pergi daan kembali ke kelas agar ia tak ketinggalan pelajaran. Tapi Tao tak enak hati saat harus meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum sadar sendirian di Uks.

"aaiisshh gara-gara kau aku jadi tak masuk kelas... huh, apa yang bisa dilakukan?" kesal Tao sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"eung... eomma.. eomma jangan pergi. Jebal"

Tao kaget saat melihat Kris tengah bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia mengalami mimpi buruk. "ya! Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kris.

"eomma, pulanglah cepat" guman Kris lagi sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Tao. "dia pikir aku eommanya?" bingung Tao sambil menatap Kris lekat.

Kris bergerak gelisah dan ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mungkin efek dari sakitnya Kris berpikir bahwa Tao adalah eommanya yang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kris tersenyum lemah dan lengsung menarik Tao dalam pelukannya membuat Tao sedikit kesal dan berblushing ria.

"eomma" guman Kris memeluk erat Tao dan dengan mata yang terlihat sayu. Tao tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kris. Ternyata Kris rindu eommanya, ah Tao juga pasti merindukan eommanya.

"bangunlah, kau harus minum obat dulu" ucap Tao melepas pelukannya. Kris membuka lebar matanya sambil mengucek matanya layaknya anak kecil yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"ini dimana?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Sepertinya ia belum sadar akan kehadiran Tao yang sibuk mencari obat di kotak obat.

"di Uks" jawab Tao membalikkan badanya dan kembali berjalan mendekat pada Kris. "kau? Si bocah panda!" kaget Kris bergerak mundur di atas ranjangnya.

"jika kau memanggilku bocah panda lagi, maka kau akan aku wushu! Arra?!" kesal Tao sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral dan juga satu tablet obat penurun panas.

"bocah ... maksudku Tao apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris.

"dasar bodoh! Kau itu berkelahi dengan seniormu dan juga malah seenaknya saja pingsan! Kau tau? kau itu sangat berat!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"baiklah... mianhae Tao-ah" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum paksa. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan mendekati Kris.

"minum obatmu sekarang"

"tapi aku heran kenapa kau terus mengigau sambil menyebut eomma jangan pergi?" tanya Tao lagi.

**BRUSH**

"uhuukk..." Kris menyemburkan air yang harusnya membasahi kerongkongannya dan terbatuk karena pertanyaan Tao tadi. "kau kenapa? Apa obatnya pahit?" tanya Tao.

Kris menggeleng "aniyo, hanya saja... eum itu karena aku rindu eomma" Kris terlihat murung saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tao yang mulai dilanda rasa bersalah mulai berpikir keras mencari topik baru untuk menyegarkan suasana.

"ah ini sudah jam pulang. Kau ingin pulang? Atau ingin aku antarkan? Di sekolah ini ada kendaraan yang bisa kau sewa untuk pulang dan di sini juga ada mini hotel jika kau merasa malas di rumah. Aku dan teman-teman biasanya akan menginap di hotel sekolah kalau aku sedang kesepian. Atau kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Tao panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar cerah dan terlihat sangat imut.

Tak taukah kau Tao bahwa seorang namja di hadapanmu ini di cap sebagai namja pervert saat ia berada di Canada?. Kau bisa memancingnya kapan saja untuk 'memakanmu' sekarang juga.

Kris menelan salivanya kasar sambil menatap takjub Tao. 'neomu yeppo' batin Kris tersenyum tulus.

"aku sendirian di Korea, orang tuaku sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka di Canada. Aku pindah ke sini hanya mencari suasana baru. Jadi Tao kau mau membantuku?" tawar Kris.

"membantu? Mmm Tao bisa bantu Kris-ge apa?" tanya Tao. "gege?" heran Kris. Padahal mereka setingkat kenapa tao memanggilnya gege?.

"kita beda satu tahun. Kris-ge tua dariku satu tahun"ucap Tao.

"baiklah pertama, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini di apartemenku? Aku butuh bantuan mu untuk membantu mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Eotthe?" tawar Kris.

Tao terlihat berpikir sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya kedagunya. "mm tapi Tao belum pernah pergi ketempat lain selain rumah dan sekolah. Chan appa pasti tak mengijinkannya" ucap Tao ragu.

"tapi... tak apalah, Chan appa dan Baek eomma pasti mengijinkannya. Baiklah kuterima tawaranmu" balas Tao.

"nah ayo pulang" ucap kris turun dari ranjangnya dan membawa Tao pergi pulang ke apartemennya. "eh pakaianku bagaimana?" tanya Tao lagi.

"sudah. Jangan dipikrikan kita bisa membeli yang baru nanti" jawab Kris asal.

.

.

.

"astaga! Tao? Sejak kapan ia bisa bersama si pangeran dingin itu?" guman seorang namja cantik yang bersembunyi di salah satu koridor yang dilewati oleh KrisTao.

"ini baru hari pertamanya sekolah. Ternyata dia sudah akrab dengan Tao, baguslah sedikit kemajuan untuk Kris wu" ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan dan mencatat sesuatu di buku kecil yang ia pegang.

"Luhan hyung... disini kau rupanya" ucap seorang namja berkulit putih dan wajah yang tampan.

"Sehunna... ayo pulang" ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan buku kecil tadi kedalam tasnya.

"hyung nanti malam kita 'main' ya" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan bergandengan dengan Luhan.

"ya! Shireo! Besok sekolah tau! kau ingin aku absen eoh?" ucap Luhan asal. Padahal ia belum tau arti 'main' yang dikatan oleh Sehun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan smirk mesum*plakk* andalannya. Gotcha! Kau terjebak Xi Luhan. Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan itu di depan si Devil pervert Oh Sehun.

"mmm... a-anu... itu" ucap Luhan gugup dengan wajah yang blushing parah. "jadi kau ingin kita 'bermain' malam ini hyung?" goda Sehun tetap berjalan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"b-bukan itu maksudku Sehunna, mmm i-itu" ucap Luhan terbata. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Luhan sangat gugup.

"baiklah hyung kalau itu mau mu, ayo kita 'bermain'" ucap Sehun girang sambil menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

Luhan mempout bibirnya imut sambil berdecak sebal. "jangan seperti itu hyung, kau menggoda iman ku 'istriku' tercinta" goda Sehun. Luhan hanya pasrah dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Tau kenapa Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan istriku? Itu karena status mereka yang memang sudah resmi menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. Mereka di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dengan alasan kalian pasti taukan?.

Bahkan sebelum mereka di nikahkan oleh keluarga mereka Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah menjalin hubungan saat Sehun masih di bangku 3 SMP.

Mau tau kenapa mereka bisa dinikahkan?.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hyung hari ini kita kerumah ku ne, eomma ingin bertemu dengan mu" ucap Sehun saat mereka tengah duduk santai di halam School.

"tapi Sehunnie... aku tak yakin eomma mu setuju dengan hubungan kita" ucap Luhan ragu – ragu.

"sudahlah hyung yang jelas eomma ingin bertemu dengan pendemping hidup Oh Sehun. Nah ayo kita pergi dari pada kau ku 'makan' duluan hyung" goda Sehun yang membuat Luhan berblushing ria.

"ya! Dasar Pervert!"

"eomma, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" ucap Sehun gugup sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"eum? Siapa?" tanya eomma Sehun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sehun? Siapa dia?" tanya eomma Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan yang di tatap tajam oleh eomma Sehun hanya menunduk takut.

"dia namjachinguku eomma" ucap Sehun sekuat tenaga. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan hanya bingung saat melihat ekspresi eommanya hanya diam tak membalas.

"hyung! Apa kau sudah mengatur perjodohan Sehun?" panggil Taemin-eomma Sehun- sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar kata 'perjodohan' Luhan makin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Tapi apa Luhan tak sadar bahwa eomma Sehun memanggil suaminya Hyung?. "sudah! Kenapa Minnie?" tanya seorang namja tinggi tampan yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Anak dari ZhouRy couple?" tanya Minho yang ternyata appa Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"appa kenal Luhan?" tanya Sehun heran. Taemin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"neomu yeppo!" ucap Taemin girang saambil memeluk Luhan yang tengah bingung 360 keliling*lebay*.

"ah! Kita berdua pasti akan cocok! Kita akan memasak bersama, berbelanja, dann masih banyak lagi" ucap Taemin girang.

"minnie kasihan Luhannya" ucap Minho. "hehehe mian" ucap taemin nyengir kuda sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kesamping Minho.

"aigoo, eomma ku namja yang sudah tua tapi masih saja merasa kalau ia masih muda" sindir Sehun yang dihadiahi deathglare gartis dari taemin.

Dan Sehun malah membalas glare sang eomma dengan glare terbaiknya. 'Berani menatapku seperti itu maka tidak ada video game baru untukmu selama 5 bulan penuh' kira-kira begitulaah arti dari tatapan Taemin.

"tapi apa maksud kalian tentang perjodohan?" tanya Sehun heran. "maaf ajhuma... tapi kenapa anda memanggil suami anda hyung?" tanya Luhan hati-hati takut Taemin tersinggung.

"hahahaha dia namja Luhan" ucap Minho tertawa. "isss dasar kodok hyung! Takkan ku beri jatah 1 tahun!" ucap Taemin ngambek sambil mempout bibirnya imut.

"aaiiiggoooo Minnie yeppo mianhae..." ucap Minho dengan tampang melasnya. Taemin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Luhan 3 hari lagi hari pernikahan mukan?" tanya Taemin yang berencanna membuat Sehun kaget.

"mwo?! 3 hari lagi?!" kaget Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. "jadi kau belum tahu? Orang tua mu menjodohkan mu dengan Sehun uri devil baby" ucap Taemin.

"MWO?!" ucap HunHan serentak. "aaiissshhh... telingaku sakit! Jika kalian berteriakk lagi maka aku akan membatalkan semuanya" ancam Taemin yang membuahkan hasil.

"baiklah 3 hari lagi kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Jadi Luhannie harus panggil aku eomma arra?"

"kupikir Sehun akan menolak perjodohan yang kita buat, ternyata dia menerimanya dengan gembira" ucap Minho terharu.

"jadi kami akan menikah? Tapi kami masih di bangku sekolah" ucap Luhan terlihat mulai malu-malu.

"saat Taemin melihat foto Luhan yang di berikan oleh eomma Luhan, ia jadi pengen cepat-cepat nikahin kalian karena Taemin pingin Luhan jadi bagian dari keluarga dan..." Minho menggantungkan penjelasanya dengan smirk mesum terpampang di wajahnya. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"dan...?" tanya Sehun mulai tertarik. "dan... eomma pengen kalian punya anak suapaya eomma tak kesepian dirumah" ucap Taemin malu – malu.

"MWO?!"

TBC~

Fiuhh... gimana? Gimana? Makin gaje kah? Ini buatnya udah rada-rada mood dan gak mood(?) nahloh?. Lanjut atau End aja?.

**Balasa Review.**

**Rindaesung0910****: hahahaha jangan... ntar Elf marah loh :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**ajib4ff: hahaha mianhae... itu ada kesalahan ketik aja. Soalnya waktu buat tu fF, Rei lagi dalam keadaan yang kurang sehat jadi banyak bagian yang salah ketik. Ni dah next chap. Review lagi ne*bow***

**baby ziren: iya... nih dah lanjut. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Jung hyun neul: nih dah lanjuttt... Review lagi ne*bow***

**ZiTao99: nih dah lanjuttt... Review lagi ne*bow***

**Shin Zi Tao: hahahahaha iya... Rei gak bakalan buat baby panda menderita lama-lama kok... menderita tapi sedikit bahagia(?). ni dah next. Review laggi ne*bow***

**fumiwari: hahahahahaha penasaran banget ya? Banyak amet yang ditanyain:D. Hhhmmm itu semua masih rahasia, ntar di chap 3 klo gak di chap 4 baru terjawab semua pertanyaan mu... iya makasih sarannya ya:D ngabntu banget kok. Rei malah seneng yang panjang(?). klo bisa komen yang pppppaaaaannnnjang :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**HunHan TaoRis: konfliknya ada kok... tapi konflik tentang cinta gak ada hanya konflik keluarga aja. Soalnya Rei gak suka yang berbelit – belit :D. Kalo pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab di next chap maybe XD. Kalo pair lain ada sih tapi Cuma sebagai Cameo doang. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Imeelia: ne... nih dah lanjut. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kopi Luwak: hahahahahaha kasian kan masa uke menderita terus? Udah Nc mereka merasakan sakit. Harusnya seme yang menderita kan mantap tu*kiddingXD#plaakk. Review lagi ne*bow***

** 2: ni udah lanjut. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**KyuKi Yanagishita: bener banget! Ne nih dah lanjut. Review lagi ne*bow*.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Happiness

Author: Rei Ame

Rate: T

Genre:Romance(?), Family,etc

Cast: Member Exo and Oc seiiring berjalannya FF ini.

Length: Chaptered

Main Pair: KrisTao

Summary: Tao seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai kronologi kehidupan yang sangat sulit. Tao seorang anak ceria, cengeng, dan sangat baik hati bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dingin. Tao mempunyai perasaan istimewa tentang apa itu Keluarga. **It's YAOI**

Disc: Cast hanya milik tuhan YME dan juga agency mereka keculai OC. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menyukseskan FF gaje saya. Ini FF terinspirasi dari drama Jepang. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), OOC, alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa FF bawa FF baru nih :D Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"aku pulang!" girang seorang namja manis bersurai hitam sambil membawa tasnya dan melepas sepatunya lalu menyusunnya dengan rapi di rak penyimpanan sepatu. Seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh eommanya, eomma kandungnya.

"tuan muda sudah pulang?" ucap salah satu pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan namja manis yang biasa di panggil beby panda oleh orang yang menyayanginya.

"dimana Baek eomma?" tanya namja itu saat ia tidak melihat orang lain dirumah.

"Tao? Kaukah itu? Eomma di dapur baby panda!" teriak seseorang yang sudah jelas itu Baekhyun dengan suara 5 oktafnya yang berhasil membuat Tao si namja manis harus menutup telinganya.

"eommaaaaa~" Tao langsung berlari kedapur dan mulai duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum bahagia saat melihat eommanya tengah membuat muffin coklat.

"eomma... tadi ada murid baru disekolah Tao. Dia sangat tinggi seperti Chan appa, berambut pirang, dia tampan tapi juga sangat menyebalkan, dia bilang dia juga keturunan China dan ia juga keturunan Canada. Apa ya sebutannya? Belas... Bestran? Ah sudahlah yang penting dia sangat menyembalkan eomma" Ucap Tao panjang lebar dengan ekspresi seperti anak sd yang baru masuk ke sekolah dan langsung menceritakan hari pertamanya bersekolah.

"Belasteran Tao..." koreksi Baekhyun saat mencoba mengingat sebutan orang yang mempunyai 2 kewarganegaraan orang tua yang berbeda.

Baekhyun ikut duduk dihadapan Tao setelah ia selesai membuat kue tentunya. Ia tak ingin kue hangus karena kali ini baekhyun bersemangat mendengar cerita Tao.

"ah! Iya! Belasteran eomma, namanya Wu Yi Fan tapi teman-teman memanggilnya Kris wu. Sikapnya selalu dingin terhadap semua orang. Dan tadi saat Tao berjalan menuju kelas Tao melihatnya babak belur di keroyok oleh sunbenimnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan dan saat Tao telah menolongnya ia tak mengucapkan terima kasih" jelas Tao kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya di akhir ceritanya.

"mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar baby panda... nah sekarang ganti bajumu setelah itu kita akan menghabiskan kue eomma setelah itu kita akan mengunjungi Han appa dan Yoona halmoni... eotthe?" tawar Baekhyun antusias sambil tersebyum.

"ne eomma!" ajawab Tao takkalah antusiasnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia menuruti semua perkataan Baekhyun dan benar saja saat sore menjelang malam tiba Tao dan ChanBaek couple telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengunjungi keluarga mereka.

"Yeollie... palli" panggil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu keluar bersama Tao yang masih sibuk mengotak atik ponsel eommanya.

"ne Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol setelah merapikan bajunya ia berjalan keluar dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Baekkie... ayo!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun masih menceramahi pelayang di ambang pintu. Bukannya Baekhyun hanya saja Baekhyun ingin menitip pesan agar selalu mengunci pintu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hanggeng-ah? Kau menyuruh bocah sial itu datang beserta sepupumu?!" bentak Yoona saat Hanggeng mengatakan bahwa ia mengundang seorang anak yang sangat ia benci.

"eomma... dia bukan anak sial. Dia Huang Zi Tao, anakku. Anak dari Huang Hankyung dan Huang Heechul" ucap Hankyung dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya kepada yeoja paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"mwo? Anak? Hah! Yang benar saja! Dan jangan pernah sebut nama namja jalang itu di hadapanku Hankyung" balas Yoona si yeoja paruh baya tak kalah sinisnya.

**BRAK**

Sangkin kesalnya Hankyung menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras membuat semua yang ada di atas meja ikut bergetar dan bahkan gelas yang ada didekatnya ada yang tumpah membasahi meja.

Yoona menatap sang putra tunggal dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yang benar saja! Mana sopan santun mu pada orang yang lebih tua? Apalagi jika dia adalah eomma mu.

"dia bukan namja JALANG! Dia istriku eomma! Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"ucap Hankyung emosi. Yoona pun menatap sang putra tunggal pewaris dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"sudah selesai berdebatnya? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu" ucap Yoona dengan nada datar dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya hendak berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya Yoona mendengar suara yang sangat ia benci tengah memanggilnya.

"Halmoni...Appa!" panggil sebuah suara yang tengah berlari – lari kecil menuju orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Tao!" panggil Hankyung tersenyum pada anaknya yang tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"halo Yoona halmoni" sapa Tao ramah bermaksud memeluk neneknya yang hampir 2 tahun ini tidak ia temui. Namun belum sempat Tao memeluk dirinya, Yoona lebih dulu menepis rangkulan tangan Tao dan menatapnya sinis.

"lepaskan tangan kotormu dari ku anak tak tau diri. Aku harus pergi" ucap Yoona super dingin dan berjalan mendahului Tao. Bahkan yeoja paruh baya itu tak mengetahui betapa sakit hati seseorang jika ia dikatai seperti itu oleh neneknya sendiri.

Hankyung yang melihat keterdiaman Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun mulai tersenyum sambil memeluk Tao.

"jangan di pikirkan Tao"lirih Hankyung sambil mengelus pelan surai lembut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"halo Hankyung hyung... apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Anak dan bapak itu pun menyudahi acara mari-pelukan mereka.

"oh, halo Baekhyun... Chanyeol. Seperti yang kalian lihat, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"seperti biasa hyung"jawab Chanyeol santai dan berjalan ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh yang lainnya sementara Hankyung menyuruh beberapa maid membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat di meja makan tadi.

"appa tak menanyakan kabar Tao?" tanya Tao mempout bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"eoh? Ah, bagaimana kabar anak appa yang manis ini heum? Apa kau makan tepat waktu?" tanya Hankyung mengelus surai lembut Tao dan tersenyum.

"baik... eum...tentu saja tepat waktu. Jika tidak maka Baek eomma akan mengamuk seperti beruang.. GGrrRHHH" jawab Tao sambil memperagakan bentuk beruang yang tengah marah.

"ya! Eomma melakukannya agar kau tetap sehat baby pandaa~" sergah Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Tao. Tao mempout bibirnya dan langsung memeluk Hankyung dengan erat.

Suasana ruang tamu terasa begitu hangat dan ramai, bahkan Hankyung dan Chanyeol bermain game bola kaki, Baekhyun dan Tao menjadi penontonnya. Kadang mereka bersorak ria kala salah satu dari mereka menang. Sungguh keluarga kecil yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

"kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja?" tanya Hankyung yang terlihat memohon kepada Chanyeol daan Baekhyun agar mereka menginap di rumahnya.

"mian hyung... lain kali saja" tolak Chanyeol dengan sangat halus. Hankyung tau kalau Chanyeol sudah bilang lain kali maka hal itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"tapi ini sudah hampir larut malam" Hankyung tak habis alasan masih banyak 1 juta alasan yang ada di otaknya agar mereka mau menginap.

"Chanyeol yang akan mengemudi hyung..." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukannya ia tak mau menginap di rumah keluarga Huan, hanya saja mereeka memikirkan Tao. Bagaimana nanti nasibnya jika mereka menginap disini sementara Yoona masih tak mau menerima Tao?.

"tapi lihatlah... Tao sudah mengantuk, dia sudah tidur... ayolah" Hankyung masih kokoh dengan permohonannya. Sambil menunjuk kearah Tao yang nampak sudah tertidur pulas di sofa sambil memeluk sekaleng minuman yang bergambar panda.

Manis sekali, seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah wajahnya yang damai saat ia tidur, bahkan banyak maid di sana yang ingin menjadikan Tao anak mereka bahkan ada maid namja yang berstatus seme ingin menjadikannya milik mereka. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku untuk seorang Huang Yoona.

"tak apa, Chanyeol akan menggendongnya. Mianhae hyung... kami harus pulang" ucap baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Chanyeol mulai menggendong Tao di punggungnya dengan bantuan Hankyung.

Hankyung menyerah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama – sama keras kepala. Mau tak mau ia harus berpisah dengan Tao. Ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan anaknya hanya 3 kali dalam 1 tahun. Bukankah itu tak adil?

"baiklah hyung... kami pulang ne" ucaap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan, sedangkan Tao tidur di kursi belakang dengan sangat nyenyak.

"ne.. hati – hati dijalan"

.

.

.

"eomma tak bisa berkunjung?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada kecewa tengah memegang ponselnya.

"Mian Kris-ah... eomma sangat sibuk. Bagaimana kalau appa saja yang berkunjung?" tawar suara di seberang sana.

"aniyo... aku hanya ingin eomma... appa pasti sibuk. Ya sudah kalau eomma punya waktu berkunjunglah ke Korea, aku sungguh kesepian" balas Kris dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Sangat kecawa karena orang tuanya tak pernah punya waktu untuknya. Kris tinggal di Korea bersama neneknya. Tapi sekarang neneknya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Semakin bertambah usianya makin banyak penyakit yang menyerang nenek kesayaangnya itu.

Hanya neneknya saja yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan eommanya sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai model internasional di Paris. Sedangkan appanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan Networking mereka. Bahkan mereka hanya berkunjung untuk melihat putra mereka satu – satunya saat mereka mempunyai waktu luangg, yah.. kira – kira 2 kali dalam 1 tahun.

"bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukankah ia teman satu sekolah mu? Kenapa kau tak mau memintanya untuk menemani mu?" tanya eommanya lagi melalui telepon.

"aniyo... dia sibuk dengan pacarnya eomma. Lagi pula aku akan mencari kesenang sendiri" balas Kris cuek.

"baiklah, jangan membuat kekacauan, jangan menyusahkan nenekmu, arraseo? Jika butuh uang minta pada eomma dan appa mu ne" nasihat eomma Kris.

'**Ya! Wu Jaejong! Saatnya pemotretan'**

'**sabarlah sebentar!'**

"sepertinya eomma sibuk, baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap Kris saat ia mendengar suara – suara yang diyakini adalah produser eommanya. Kris langsung memutuskan telfon secara sepihak dan kemudian ia melemparkan ponselnya di sofa.

"hari minggu... bosaaaannnnnn" keluhnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya di lantai keramik yang dingin. 'Rumah sebesar ini isinya hanya aku?' guman Kris sambil menatap langit – langit rumahnya.

Dia ingin mengunjungi neneknya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tadi malam ia sudah mengunjungi neneknya di rumah sakit. Pasti neneknya itu butuh istirahat bukan?.

"Luhan?... heum, mungkin ide yang bagus" pikirnya kemudian beranjak dari lantai nan dingin itu menuju sofa dan mulai mencaro phone contact Luhan.

To: CadeLulu.

'Luhan! Ajak suami mu ke rumahku! Aku sedang bosan. Ini hari minggu, ayolah aku ingin menantang si bocah cadel itu main game terbaru.'

From: CadeLulu

'YA! Di bukan bocah cadel Kris!... dan panggil aku hyung! Baiklah kami akan kesana.'

Kris dan Luhan sebenarnya teman sejak kecil saat mereka masih di China dulu. Saat SMP mereka harus berpisah karena Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea dan Kris pindah di Canada. Saat SMA Kris memutuskan hijrah ke Korea dengan alasan bosan di Canada. Dan lebih memilih tinggal denggan neneknya.

Alasan kenapa Kris menegtahui perihal pernikahan sembunyi – sembunyi Luhan karena Luhan sendiri yang mengundangnya saat acara pernikahan sembunyi – sembunyi mereka.

Apakah kalian tau kalau Wu Yi Fan adalah anak dari pasangan dari Wu Yunho dan Kim Jaejong?. Dan juga Kris hanya mempunyai 1 teman atau mungkin sahabat. Tua siapa orangnya? Yap! Dia Uri Luhan. Hanya Luhan temannya dan suami Luhan, Sehun pun menjadi teman kedua dari Kris.

Bukan berarti Kris tak bisa bersosialisasi, hanya saja dia terlalu dingin dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya tak mempunyai banyak teman. Saat di Canada ia di cap sebagai Playboy.

Selalu gonta – ganti pacar. Tapi ia sama sekali TAK PERNAH mencium atau pun melakukan skin ship lainnya dengan seluruh mantan pacarnya.

Entahlah, banyak orang yang tak mengerti bagaiaman jalan pikiran namja belasteran satu ini. Bahkan author juga bingung dengan riwayat hidup ni orang atu#plaakk.

.

.

.

"Sehunie... palli, bukankah kau mau bertanding game dengan Kris?" teriak Luahn sambil membuka pintu keluar,

"sabar... baby Lu" sahut Sehun kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

"selalu saja begini... lain kali aku- eh? TAO!?" ucap Luhan terpotong saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya ia melihat Tao berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"hi Luhan-ge..." sapa Tao ramah.

"oh, halo Tao... ada apa kemari?" tanya Luhan setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"heum... hanya ingin mengajak gege bermain.. Tao bosan dirumah, eum.. tapi gege sepertinya mau perrgi rapi sekali?"

"Hannie... kenapa di pintu?" tanya Sehun yang baru sampai di ambang pintu. Dan mata Sehun langsung melebar saat melihat Tao berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"halo Sehun... k-kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Tao heran.

"eh? Halo Tao hyung.. i-itu anu.. eum.." balas Sehun terbata sambil mencari alasan yang tepat.

"eum Tao... kau kesini sama siapa?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"sama Chen-ge da Xiu-ge... tu mereka..." jawab Tao sambil menunjuk ChenMin couple yang ada di belakangnya.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chen.

"kami mau kerumah Kris, ingin ikut? Katanya ia bosan dirumah jadi mengajak kami kerumahnya dan bertanding game baru..." jelas Luhan.

"Kris si anak baru itu?" tanya Xiumin mulai tertarik sepertinya. Luhan dan Sehun hanya menggangguk.

"eum... Tao tak yakin ia akan baik pada Tao" ucap Tao membuat ke empat namja disana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao.

"eum... maksud Tao dia itu sangat dingin..."

"tenang saja Tao... dia itu dingin diluar hangat didalam(?)... ayolah... kita bisa jadi teman yang dekat... benarkan Xiumin-ge?"rayu Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu ber-aegyo ria.

"baiklah... kita pergi... kajja" ajak Xiumin dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. "kalian duluan saja... aku akan mengunci pintu" dusta Luhan. Hah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rusa itu?

"Chen hyung... kita pakai mobilmu saja ya" pinta Sehun karena malas mengeluarkan mobilnya di garasi.

"dasar maknae gak modal!"

'ini akan menyenangkan.. hihihi, ternyata Kris si dingin mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu..' batin Luhan menyeringai mesum(?).

TBC~

GILA! Ni FF tambah ngawur aja -_-. Nah review ya demi kelanjutan Ffnya. Mungkin juga FF ini bakalan naik RATE. Tapi liat aja nanti. Soalnya Rei lagi buntu. Jadi minjem jalan ceritanya si REIN. Nah si Rein itu yadong akut. Jadi request NC KrisTao ama HunHan -_-. Dasar Bocah! Kalau jalan cerita Rei sih gak akan ada adegan NC nya.

Nah semua tergantung Readers deh. Pilih mau pake punya Rein ato Punya Rei?. Kalau di gabung sih kayknya bagus tuh :D.

REVIEW PLEASE *WINK gagal*


End file.
